


One on One

by dmoquinn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmoquinn/pseuds/dmoquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a light has grown too furious and burns out in intensity, a new light must take its place. KagaKuro fluff-ish I guess. Implied AoKuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza, okay, so this is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfiction and I probably messed up plot details since I'm not even finished with the first season but oh well I guess, haha. Hope you enjoy this uwu

                He lingered against the iron-clad gates, sweat-coated fingers wrapped around the thinly wired metal, and his fiery red tips of his hair peeking out of the cross sections. Sighing, he turned his back against the fence, lazily dribbling the basketball in one hand while keeping watch for his awaited guest – or rather, in this case, the inviter. The streetlight looming over him flickered intermittently, reminding him of the night that swept over the skies – the rendezvous was set with no particular time, but the redhead was still curious – by the way Kuroko said it, it was something more than a simple one-on-one, yet he had no idea what else there would be to discuss – the Winter Cup was nearing with each passing day, so perhaps it related to that?

                “Kagami-kun,” and he immediately jumped in fear as Kuroko pulled that same trick – appearing out of nowhere and acting like it was normal!

                “Hey!” Kagami shouted, wanting to grab Kuroko by the hair yet resisting this urge. “Can’t you learn to enter normally?” he yelled, tightening his grip on his basketball. _Let’s play, then,_ Kagami decided, and it seemed that they didn’t even need words to communicate this command. Kagami backed away slowly and dribbled the basketball against the black asphalt, and firmly passed the ball to Kuroko, who caught it as it barely skimmed his chest.

                Kagami watched Kuroko’s eyes flicker as he bent on his knees in preparation for a shot, and moved to the side for greater aim. _What is he doing?_ Kagami thought, raising an eyebrow as the blue-haired kid in front of him jumped, following his fingers through as he shot the basketball midair, but Kagami’s instinct led him to leap into the air and snatch the ball away, his landing sending a vibration across the court and he maneuvered across the court until he reached the foot of the basketball hoop, Kuroko barely catching up at his side.

                “Do you hate Aomine-kun?” Kagami was suspended mid-air when he heard these words, just barely turning his head in confusion as he dunked the basketball with mighty force. He landed on the court, hands on his knees, and he looked up at Kuroko, who stood over him with a blank, expectant expression.

                “Huh, why do you ask?” Kagami questioned, shifting to the side to catch the basketball that flew into the air.

                “No reason, really,” he responded.

                Kagami walked closer to him. “Don’t lie; I know there’s a reason,” he told him, staring down at his icy blue-haired other. The redhead pivoted around and shot the basketball, almost effortlessly as it silently sunk into the net.

                “It’s just that,” Kuroko started, to which Kagami glanced behind in curiosity, “the way you speak to him, you look at him. It’s different from Kise or Midorima, but I don’t know what it is.” Kuroko turned away and stared blankly up at the streetlight that shone so intermittently that it might burn out in an instant.

                Kagami didn’t know how to respond – he knew that Aomine was different from the others. “It’s simple – he’s a rival.” _So powerful, strong, basically undefeatable._ Those thoughts were what everyone else gawked at him with. He looked at Kuroko, who simply stared at him in return.

                He averted his gaze. “A stronger light gives a stronger shadow, huh? Tch, sometimes I just want to punch him in the face!” Kagami crouched down to grab the basketball that had fallen to the ground. “It looks like it’s the same with you, too,” he passively remarked.

                “Huh?”

                “I’ve also seen the way you looked at him,” Kagami said. “It’s also different, like there’s something even more than what everyone else sees.” Kagami didn’t expect much of this statement, but it was only speaking from his mind.

                “I-I can’t deny anything,” Kuroko sharply responded.

                “So there is something?” Kagami said, exaggerating his tone of voice and forcing a laugh.

                “Not anymore.” Kagami just barely looked at him once more. He then walked closer to Kagami, who froze as Kuroko moved in closer to him than before, and the redhead felt his cheeks flush as he could barely hint a trace of the other’s shirt brushing against his.

                “I’ve wanted to ask you if,” Kagami’s heart beat more wildly – he’d seen Kuroko as a companion to his goals, but he’d also felt it, felt it growing closer between them, and he saw him in a brand new light, “you could be _my_ new light.” Kuroko tipped his head to meet Kagami’s gaze, whose eyes flickered intensely.

                “W-Why are you asking me this?” Kagami yelled almost too loudly, his voice echoing. “I mean, I thought, we’d already gone over this.” He tried to ease the tension by laughing lightly, and scratched his head, just _so flustered_ at that moment.

                Kuroko gripped the sides of the other’s t-shirt, fingers running over the sides of his built torso, and simply gestured to him in some language that said _come closer._ Kagami paused at first, yet complied, and he pressed his hands against Kuroko’s small frame and brushed his lips against the other’s. _Cold, almost frozen,_ were the first thoughts that appeared in Kagami’s mind once they locked lips, and Kagami gently ran his fingers through Kuroko’s blue hair. He didn’t want the moment to end, but he just wanted everything to stop – it was so strange for him.

                “Why are you so nervous?” Kuroko whispered as he broke the kiss.

                The streetlight burnt out and the basketball court went dark.


End file.
